the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Two at the Price of One
''Two at the Price of One ''is the eleventh episode of Season 5. Synopsis The twins discover a deep secret about Luna. Plot Lana and Lola ask Rita how much are the probabilities of having twins. She says them why better don't ask Luna, because she knows better about the theme, because one day her music teacher left her for homework write a song about the famous question "from where do the babies come?". Both obey their mother, and go to ask Luna, who luckily wasn't busy. Whey they ask her, Luna enters in shock, because she thought they discovered her secret. Unfortunately she said that aloud. Obviously the twins suspect. Luna feels obligated to tell it. She opens her closet, and surprise, another Luna, almost dentical to the original, the difference, is she hadn't freckles, and her skin is extremely pale due lack of sun. The duplicate one (we're going to call her by this name for avoid confusion) asks who are they. The original says her that they are two of her sisters. The duplicate one says why she letted her exit before foodtime (days 5 and 20 of the month). The originals says because Lana and Lola asked her to. Later the original says she needs to do some things, when she lefts, the duplicate one says something even more shocking. Lola and Lana listen with attention. As the duplicate (we'll better call her Lacy) has been inside the closet for 13 years, she has listened all the things Luna was doing in all that time. But before resuming, she tells them the story about how did she got there. You'll see, before there were only Lori, Leni, Luna, Lacy, Luan and Lynn. But if six daughters weren't enough, when Lincoln was born, the family noticed there wasn't budget for seven children, with that of buying thing for a male, Lynn Sr. and Rita had to kick one daughter to be able to take care of Lincoln. In that time, giving away a child of more than three age in adoption was illegal at Royal Woods, so they chose to put her inside Leni's closet. Sadly, Lacy was the chosen one, so she had to stay here until the end of her days. Due lack of sun and food, Lacy isn't very tall, and she doesn't has strength. The days 5 and 20 of the month, Luna (her twin sister) went up to chek Lacy. When she ended her story, Lacy says that ever since, she has sweared revenge on Lincoln for having replaced her. Lola and Lana keep quiet, because they don't have idea about how to react for that. Lincoln passes over there, asking "Luna" her microphone. But, Lacy attacks him. Lola and Lana try to stop her. Lincoln asks what the hell is happening with "Luna". The twins say she isn't Luna. In that moment, the real Luna goes into the room. When she sees Lincoln in the floor, Luna nags Lacy why (and how) she did that, because she hadn't strength to beat him. Lacy answered in a tetrical way, saying she beated up Lincoln for having replaced her. Fortunately, the parents arrive just immediately. At hearing the noise at Luna and Luan's room, they go upstairs to check what's going on there. When they enter the room, both look each other, because they already know the secret. At seeing Lincoln beaten up, they start arguing with Lacy, argue the rest of the sisters hear. When they end, Lynn Sr. goes to the court to give Lacy on adoption. Lacy, who's not a Loud anymore, is sent to an orphan house. But this is not the end. Bonnie's parents go to the orphanage to adopt a sister for her. Lacy is on a corner, reflexing why nobody wants her. Bonnie's father wants to see her. Lacy goes closer. Both say she's perfect. So after signing the papers, Lacy goes home. After saying her name, Bonnie's parents decide not to change it. Bonnie, in first sight, says she has something suspectful on her appearance. Her father says it's only due lack of food and sunlight. Once they are alone, Bonnie asks Lacy why she should trust in her. Lacy says she has heard Lincoln speak about her. When Bonnie answers that Lincoln is her worst enemy for taking Clyde at her against, Lacy answers she also swears revenge on him. Uh, oh! Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 5 Category:Episodes